fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiiyu Dia Mikazuki
This character belongs to OokamiDia. You are allowed to use her as a role play character, but you need to keep all informations and facts about her straight as they're here. Do not re-color or re-edit her! But feel free to send me any fanarts of her. It will make my day much bettter :3 Chiiyu Dia Mikazuki (チア | ダイヤ | 三日月 Chiiyu Dia Mikazuki) is a young mage from the Fairy Tail Guild , which she joined when she was 15 years old. People are usually used to calling her by her middle name "Dia". Chiiyu (or just Chia) is mostly used by her familly members. Just someone knows her first name, and only some of them are actually using it. She is member of unnamed team alongside her older brother Akihiro Mikazuki , her best friend (later sister-in-law) Hikari Nagasumi and her friends Nisha Blackbird and Ren Caldeway. She's a wind magic user. She also possess a good control of telepathy and some serious katana skills. Appearance Dia is a small petite girl with long blue hair, golden eyes, elongated canine teeth and fair skin. She's a natural bluenette, which is one of her greates features. Her hair are very long and shiny. She usually tie one side of them, next to her face, to a little tail with a golden hair-band. Thanks to incident in x784 her hair temporary turn grey. She was forced to cut almost all of them off, hoping they will grow back the way they was. It took some time, but when they did she actually start loving her new look with "silver ombre", so she didn't cut that part off. Her style is more casual. She's used to wear that kind of clothes she feel comfortable in, like hoodies and sneakers. Her characteristic signs are shorts, thigh socks and long sleeves to hide her hands. Everything is in black and all shades of blue. Even since blue is her favourite colour she feel more comfortable wearing black. You can also spot her wearing folded skirts or some sort of knee-high boots, but that is more occasional. Sometimes are her clothes very kimono-like. Since x791 she added some yellow aspects to her clothes and also a little bit of grey. Her friend Hikari really wanted somehow force her to wear more girly stuff like high-heels or at least some accessories, but that's just not Dia's style. She tried to make her happy with wearing at least less layers of clothes than before. She is also very short and slim, with flat chest. Her weight is 45kg and she's only 155cm high. Her sky-blue guild mark is placed at her right shoulder, and on her left is tattoo of dragon. She also has one burned scar on her neck, after Dai's try damage collar by Hellhound Guild. Personality Dia is a really shy person. She's quiet as fuck and very selective about her firends. She has some trusting-issues, it always took her time start trusting someone enought to call that person a "friend". She's scared of every stranger, but when she get to know someone enough it's almost imposible and very painfull to let them go. Her personality has some bad qualitties. Sometimes she act awful to people around her, it's her self-defence. But she can hate you or love-hate you. There is a big difference. She's doing her best to be nice to people around her, but sometimes it's just not possible and she hate herself for it. Sometimes when she's alone, far away from everyone, she use to cry and blame her personality for messing everything up. She has a soft spot for people petting her (only those who are close to her), but hate hugging. She also really likes lollipops and pocky. Her favourite animals are wolfs, cats and dragons. How can you see, her favourite colours are black and blue. History Dia was born on 4th May, x768 in the Kingdom of Fiore , in the southern part od country in Hergeon Town. Her family has small house on the outskirts of the city. Dia is second child of her parent Renneko Mikazuki and Ottonashi Mikazuki. In most of time, she stay home and drawing or writing her own story.She want be a novelist autor or an artis in future, she never thinked about mage life, but her older brother Aki has big influence on her. When he starts learning magic, she want too. She try her best, but it has no results. Dia was really disappointed. In her 9 years, she became a older sister for Dia's and Aki's little sister - Kayami. For her 10 birthday, Aki give her a katana, which use lacrima maked from his magic. She starts learning some swords skill. Some month later, Aki left they family and joined to Hellhounds Guild. Dia closed herself in her room again and she could't forgive Aki for leaving her there. She starts reading books about magician, magic and swords and katanas. When she think she is good in her skills, she starts talking about joining to guild too, but her parents didn't want to hear about it. All one year she persuade they and learning more about magic life. Finally in her 15 years, her parent allowed her to join to magic guild, but she must write their about everything and must be in guild with Aki. She's so verry happy and in same day, she go to guild to join there. Hellhound is dark guild and when they see Dia non-magic skill, they laughed her and don't accept her. She cry and run back to home. Some month later Dia goes to next town - Magnolia, to joining local Guild - Fairy Tail. Here she has cousin Ren Caldeway. Because she don't know how she can use her magic, she stay at Guild building and don't try any mission. She don't have a money and most of night stay sleeping on bench in Fairy Tail. She is really shy and all time staying back and didn't talk with other members. In one day, Dia's cousin invited her to join to his team. She refused him first time, because she are really scary of other team members. She know only him and at least one person - Hikari - don't want her in their team. But some day later, Mirajane send Dia and Hikari to a mission together. She thought it would be perfect for them to get know each other and Dia ended up joining their team. It was really easy mission, because both of them don't know how to use magic. One year later, Aki joined to Fairy Tail to look up for Dia, because of wish their mum. As Dia's brother and Ren's cousin he ended to joining their team. Aki starts learning Dia some new skills. She became more good with Katana and got new weapon from him. He stole one of stolen artifact from his previous guild - dagger, and give it to Dia like weapon for shorter distance. Raven Village Arc (Fanmade Arc created by OokamiDia and ''Furrashu-no-Hikari, which takes place during Lullaby Arc)'' It's first mission with completed Unnamed Team. It's help for giant ahead of demon invasion. On the road to giant village, Dia has lost in forest and find two wolf puppies, here. ~ 'Hellhounds Arc' (Fanmade Arc created by OokamiDia, which takes place during Tower of Heaven Arc) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 'The Triad Arc' (Fanmade Arc created by Furrashu-no-Hikari, which takes place during Oración Seis/Nirvana Arc) ~ 'Edolas Arc' ~ 'Tenroujima Arc' ~ 'Grand Magic Game Arc' ~ 'Tartaros Arc' ~ Magic & Abilities 'Wind Magic' ~ 'Telepathy' ~ Equipment 'Katana' ~ Dagger ~ 'Weaknesses' Body Her main weakness is her body. She need to sleep a lot to recover her strenght. Especially big problem are her lungs, thanks to them she has problem with breathing in extremely hot or extremely cold conditions, or when she's surrounded by smog or fog. She needs to take her time and lot of breaks. She's not able to run too fast or too far away, long distances would be impossible for her without her wind magic which she use a lot to help herself. Strangers ~ 'Relationship' Partners • Ai (Wolf) • Ryou (Wolf) 'Bloodline Family' • Renneko Mikazuki (Mother) • Ottonashi Mikazuki (Father) •''' Akihiro Mikazuki' (Older Brother) • '''Kayami Mikazuki' (Younger Sister) • Ren Caldeway (Cousin) 'Family' • Hikari Nagasumi (Sister-in-Law) • Sayuki Nagasumi (Half-Sister-in-Law) 'Close Friends' • Nisha Blackbird (Teammate) 'Other' ~ Trivia * Her big dream was be a lightnovelist autor and artist. * When she join to Fairy Tail Guild, she can use only her Katana a little. * Dia has silver ombre because of dark magic suck all her magic with intention to kill her. * Dia's first mission with using her wind magic is way to Tenrou Island. * She has burned scar on her neck because of Dai and his try to damage collar from Hellhounds Guild. * Ai and Ryou are not siblings. Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Characters